1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, method, and wireless communication system for power saving, and more particularly, a terminal for power saving that may save a power of a terminal enabling a wireless communication, a power saving method of the terminal, and a wireless communication system for power saving of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, terminals may directly communicate with each other without using a base station or an access point (AP). However, when the terminals directly communicate with each other, the terminals may be unaware of when a counter party terminal transmits data. Accordingly, in order to receive data, the terminals may need to wait in a wake-up state until the counter party terminal transmits the data. That is, in a direct communication mode, the terminals may not operate in a power saving manner.